Final Fantasy 7 : A New War
by JonnieE
Summary: Years after Sephiroth's defeat in the Northern Crater, Cloud begins having frequent nightmares and hallucinations. Is this purely coincidence? Or is Sephiroth planning a grand re-entry?


Final Fantasy 7 A NEW WAR Prologue:  
Buildings and towers crumbled into giant shards of cement and boulder, subway trains and monorails gave way, crushing anything below like glass. Women and children screamed before being incinerated by huge tornadoes of hellish fire. Lightning coursed across ground eventually hitting cars and causing explosions. An ominous object hung overhead, the ferocious Meteor loomed in the distance, the source of all this pain and anguish.  
  
The Highwind hovered over the once thriving city of Midgar. Its thrusters set to a cool mechanical hum. The crewmembers: Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Barret, Cid, Cait Sith, Vincent, and Red XIII stared on hopelessly. Cloud gripped Tifa's hand tightly, both of them knowing what was to come. Tifa stared into Cloud's large blue eyes; Cloud looked back into hers. They both slowly leaned in- -Crack! The ship rumbled and turned upside-down! Something hit the aircraft, but what?  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere a bright shining light appeared over the horizon. Holy had appeared. It flew across the sky like a tidal wave and enveloped itself around Meteor, it swelled it and it began to crack and shatter, red-hot fire shot from it like geysers.then it abruptly stopped? Meteor was unfazed by the attack. It now began absorbing power from Holy, feeding off it. The crew held their heads down in shame. "This is all we could do?" Red XIII cringed as if in pain. "Hey? What's that?" Tifa asked pointing to the south.  
  
Small droplets of green water levitated from the soft rich soil. They quickly condensed into larger bodies of water; soon entire streams began flowing from the earth. Without warning immense beams of energy shot from the ground like cannons! They sighted and targeted Meteor like radar. Several thousand waves slammed into Meteor at an alarming rate. Cloud smiled, his eyes now filled with hope. "Lifestream," he murmured. Yes it was the Lifestream, fighting back. Giving the planet a chance to live. It merged with Holy and generated a huge energy field around Meteor. Meteor finally could take no more and exploded with a blast as strong as ten atom bombs!  
  
All was silent.the shrouded black clouds slowly turning golden from the sunrise. The nose of the Highwind was imbedded into a rocky cliff. The crew was unconscious, but still alive.  
  
End of Prologue.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Three Years Later  
Eight people trotted down a snowy path into a frozen over forest. Across from that they walked to a silver-coated city of conch shells and glass pillars. Underneath was a beautiful, blue lake of water. Cid was first. He stepped up to a mound of pebble-encrusted sand; he stroked his sharp stubble covered face with his thumb and forefinger.  
  
"Gosh.damn! Why'd ya have to die?" Cid spoke while tossing a red rose into the lake. And for the first time in his life, he whimpered and bawled like a puppy that had just lost its mother. "Red, it's your turn!" Cid yelled, trying to hide his sadness under his gruff exterior. Red XIII hopped up onto the mound. Unable to think of words he spoke what he felt in his heart.  
  
"Good-byes are important, for without them, there would be an empty void inside all of us, crying. Good-bye, old friend," Red XIII finished. Tifa took a handkerchief from her pocket and dried her eyes. "That was beautiful Red," Tifa said in between sobs. Tifa then approached the small hill.  
  
"Aeris, you were an important part of all of us. Whenever we were sad, you cheered us up, whenever we were down, you'd give us some kind of ray of hope. We'll never forget you," Tifa said before blowing her nose and walking off. Tifa took her position next to Cloud and leaned against his shoulder. Cait Sith hopped around on his Mog sadly. "I'm really glad we're doing this, we never gave Aeris a proper funeral," Tifa said before blowing her nose once again. Cloud nodded to the rest of the group and sighed inwardly.  
  
Cloud closed his eyes and stepped up. "Aeris.what can I say? You died without reason; your life-anyone's life-has no right to be taken! But you left us with a smile on your face. That was you, always looking on the bright side. I just wish I could've seen that smile.one last time." The group exchanged tears of sorrow, sadness, and grief. Yet a calm feeling soon swept over them, the feeling to move on, to let Aeris rest in peace.  
Greetings Cloud. "What? Zack?" Close, but no cigar. "Who are you? What do you want?" You know who I am, now tell me.you haven't completely regained your memory have you? Am I wrong? Answer me. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Oh come now. Don't act dumb. Go to Midgar, the Shinra Mansion, and Cosmo Canyon. You should find more than enough answers there. "Midgar's destroyed! And what am I gonna find at the Shinra Mansion or Cosmo Canyon?" Sorry, can't reveal too many of my secrets at once. Don't worry, we'll talk again.  
  
Before Cloud could shout in protest at the mysterious figure, it had vanished. And when Cloud had fully grasped what was going on, he realized that he was in the sky, floating miles above a green continent. It was lush, beautiful, and had a large crystalline city situated upon it. It was too large to be any of the other continents but the northern one. But that didn't make any sense. The Northern Continent was almost completely covered in ice, plus, if it were the Northern Continent, it would also be home to the Northern Crater. And there was no sign of it.  
  
Cloud looked down slightly and his eyes came across two small cliffs, both perpendicular to each other. On one was a tall, gangly woman with venomous looking hair, and holding a gaudy, brown book. She was chanting something from it, but Cloud couldn't understand it if he tried. She also held a large dark orb suspended overhead.  
  
Cloud almost felt his spinal cord break when something hard slammed into his back knocking him over thirty yards away! It was a huge meteor. Bigger than the one Cloud and his friends had tried stopping three years ago. It plummeted towards the earth at incalculable speeds. All the while, the same ghastly woman laughed maniacally.  
  
Then Cloud saw something that completely took him by surprise. A tall man scaled the opposite cliff to the woman and closed the distance between them with one giant leap. The man and woman both fought for sometime, until the man unsheathed a white orb of Materia and brandished it across her face, chanting something as well. The woman screamed in pain and anguish as she, the man, the book, and the huge orb all became sealed within the white orb of Materia.  
  
Then, out of the Materia came a huge beam that blew away part of the oncoming meteor, but it was still not enough to stop the remaining hunk from destroying the seemingly glass city below.and leaving a huge crater.  
Cloud sprung from his bed panting and shocked. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He felt himself all over. He was sweating profusely, and his back ached in the spot where he'd been hit. However, it was all but a dream. Cloud looked beside him and saw Tifa curled up under the blankets. Cloud let go a sigh of relief and just watched Tifa for a few moments. Cloud leaned over and gently pressed his lips against her cheek and lightly kissed her. Feeling a little more relaxed; Cloud slipped back under the covers staring up at the ceiling. He folded his arms behind his head and just laid in deep thought.  
  
Once his body finally began preparing for sleep again, Cloud turned his head towards Tifa once more and ever so lightly ran his fingers through her soft dark brown hair. Cloud still couldn't find the desire to sleep, and began thinking once again. The next thing he knew, it was morning.another sleepless night.  
End of Chapter 1. Chapter 2 Jack  
It had been a very eventful three years between the time of the team's defeat of Sephiroth and Aeris' long awaited funeral. Red XIII has become the newly appointed ruler of Cosmo Canyon after his grandfather Bugenhagen had passed away. With the help of Yuffie, Wutai had now become the once powerful empire it had been so long ago. Cid owned a flight school he started with Barret, Cid owning a branch in Rocket Town, and Barret owning one in the rebuilt North Corel. Cait Sith was now part owner of the Gold Saucer and put on a hilarious comedy act nightly that most everyone attended. But no one had seen Vincent since Aeris' funeral. He'd been gone for the three years before it, but then had mysteriously resurfaced when the time of the funeral came. Then, just as quickly, he disappeared again.  
  
As for Cloud and Tifa, they had moved in together at Kalm and both reopened Tifa's Seventh Heaven (her old bar from the Sector Seven slums of Midgar). One day, Tifa was stuck cleaning glasses behind the counter, seeing as Cloud was out running errands. While Tifa's back was turned, she heard loud boot steps enter the bar. They were too loud and heavy to be Cloud's, Tifa guessed it was just another paying customer. "So, whut does a guy gotta do ta' get a beer 'round here?" the man asked in a gruff, throaty voice. Tifa knew who it was instantly. She quickly put down her glass and towel and spun around. "Barret!" Tifa yelled joyfully. Barret laughed lightheartedly as Tifa hugged him lovingly. The second she let go Marlene leapt into Tifa's arms playfully. Tifa didn't mind of course. Barret and Marlene were probably Cloud and Tifa's closest friends. Heck, they were practically family. "One beer Barret, on the house, comin' up!" Tifa laughed as she poured Barret a tall, frosty mug of cold beer, with just a small layer of foam at the top. Barret happily guzzled a fourth of the mug down in one gulp and wiped his mouth with his already soiled bike glove.  
  
"So whut you two been doin'?" Barret asked casually, meaning Cloud and Tifa. Tifa smiled and gave details without hesitation. "Man it's really been great Barret. Since we beat Sephiroth, Cloud and I have gotten so much closer. Making up for lost time I guess," Tifa trailed off as if she was a teenage girl swooning over a cute guy. Then her voice lowered and Barret could sense a hint of sadness in her tone. "But Cloud's really been under the weather lately. It was his idea to have the funeral for Aeris.I guess actually going through with it hit him pretty hard." "Well, I don't blame 'em. Was a sad day for all of us," Barret said, trying to comfort her, but obviously not getting far. Finally, Barret spoke his mind.  
  
"Ya think he loved her?" Barret asked, knowing it was a hard question. Tifa paused, wondering whether to deny the fact she even cared, or to try and truthfully answer Barret's question. "I think so.maybe," Barret quickly attempted to reassure her. "I wouldn't worry. Cloud's a trooper; he'll pull through! Plus, I can tell he likes ya. I know da' signs," Barret remarked. Tifa still hadn't openly admitted she liked Cloud, so of course, she denied it. "What makes you think I care? We're just friends.good friends." "C'mon Tifa! You've had yer' eyes on Cloud since the day you met 'em! You know it, I know it." Barret was right. Tifa felt lucky to have a friend like him. He almost knew her better than he knew himself. "Yeah, I guess you're right. C'mon, I'll freshen up that beer for you," Tifa smiled longingly. Barret smiled an understanding smile back at her. "Keep 'em comin'!"  
Cloud had lied, telling Tifa he'd be out getting some more drinks for the bar. He was really lying atop a grassy hill near Chocobo Ranch. It was a place Cloud often commuted to so he could think. And he really had a lot to think about. Cloud couldn't get over the dream he had had the other night. That man, the one who fought the woman atop the cliff face. He had a muscular physique, tall, blonde hair, and blue eyes. It was almost as if Cloud was looking into an older mirror image of himself.  
  
And that voice.who was it? Zack was the only one who had ever contacted him that way. No, there was another, but it couldn't have been him. He was dead, but then again, so was Zack. Cloud was losing plenty of sleep over this. He hadn't really slept a wink in over three days. He couldn't tell Tifa, it would worry her too much. Lately Cloud had been feeling a sort of bond with Tifa that they'd never shared before. Was it because he was falling in love with her? Or was it because he desperately needed a friend. Someone who could be there for him. Whatever this new change of emotions was, Aeris' funeral sure didn't help anything. Sure, Cloud had wanted to do it ever since they had killed Sephiroth and stopped Meteor, but now was really an impractical time in his life.  
  
Go to Midgar if you want answers!  
  
If Cloud wanted to resolve all this, he had to go to Midgar. He didn't know what, but there was something there that would explain some things. And he would go alone. No sense in rousing Tifa's suspicion or risk getting her hurt. It began raining outside. The pale blue sky slowly turned to a cold gray, and many clouds began moving inward and adding to the foreboding storm.  
"So Tifa, wanna go wit' me and Marlene and see Corel?" Barret asked. Tifa had wanted to see North Corel after it had been rebuilt. But should she wait for Cloud to get back? Tifa almost decided no, but then thought better of it. "Okay, I'll leave a note for Cloud incase he wants to join us," Tifa pulled a pencil out from behind her ear-causing Marlene to giggle a little- and began scribbling on a yellow sheet of paper. She wrote:  
  
Dear Cloud,  
Went to North Corel with Marlene and Barret. Be back soon, if you want, come join us.  
  
Love, Tifa Lockhart  
  
Tifa heard another set of boot steps enter the bar, almost identical sounding to Barret's. She crumpled the note in her palm thinking for a moment it was Cloud-but then saw a large man enter the doorway. He was about Cid's height, dark skin, and a beard, thicker than Barret's but in the same place and trim. He wore a red bandana around his forehead and had a cigar stub in the corner of his mouth. He was dressed oddly, as if he was a military commando. He had a blue vest loaded to the seams with ammunition; he was bare chested under it and was chiseled. He wore a pair of faded camo pants and leather cowboy boots. The man walked towards the group determinedly. Tifa jumped at the sound of Barret's gun-arm cocking some fresh bullets.  
  
The man continued to pace forward until he was nearly three feet away. That's when the nozzle of Barret's gun collided with the guy's chest. "Whadda ya want punk?" Barret growled while chewing his lower lip. The guy was unfazed and completely unafraid of the probability that Barret could mow him down in one fell sweep. "Look, I'm not here ta' make troubles. I need some information." "Well, we ain't got any!" Barret shouted, startling the man a little. "Please, I'm lookin' for Barret Wallace," Barret went wide-eyed and pressed his gun-arm even harder into the man's sternum. "Yer' lookin' at 'em! Now whadda ya want?" Barret screamed at the top of his lungs. Now he had been spooked. How had the guy known who Barret was? "Oh lord, Barret I'm so glad I found ya'!" "Out with it! What-do-you-want?" The man sighed and removed his bandana. He then rolled up the sleeve of his vest and wiped away some dried mud caked on his shoulder. And on it was the same tattoo that was brandished across Barret's shoulder. The insignia of AVALANCHE. "Who.are you?" Barret stuttered. "Sit down and I'll explain everything.my name is Jack." End of Chapter 2. Chapter 3 Unusual Tidings  
Cloud trudged through the dankly lit streets of Midgar in perfect silence. There was nothing left in the city but utter destruction, and a lingering odor of macabre and death. In the attack from Meteor, nearly every person in Midgar was incinerated or burned alive. Those few who escaped were very fortunate indeed. Several thousands of others were trapped under rubble, for days, weeks, and maybe even months. That's why the city of Midgar now had an unsettling background to it. The thought that there could still be hundreds of rotting corpses beneath the streets that you walk across. And the idea that some may still be alive barricaded under the earth, forever.  
  
Cloud constantly kept a numb hand glued to the hilt of his Ultima Weapon. After the destruction of Midgar, no one quite knew what sort of monsters could've nested in its bowels. Cloud was soaked, rain cascading down his skin seemingly endlessly. Cloud had doubts of what he was doing there. He traveled to Midgar on a hunch, an incessant voice in his head! What could he have been thinking? Cloud thought several times about just leaving, returning to Kalm and his warm bed.with Tifa next to him. The more Cloud thought about Tifa, the more he wanted to leave. He loved the past few months he'd had with Tifa. Every night they'd lie in bed together and just talk. They'd talk about anything and everything, from the weather, to how they felt about each other.  
  
There was no sex involved. Just an open conversation about their emotions that sometimes wouldn't let up until the wee hours of the morning. Deep down inside, Cloud didn't really know how he felt about Tifa. Before her unfortunate end at the hands of Sephiroth, Aeris and him had gotten very intimate. But somehow, Cloud knew that if she'd lived, it wouldn't have worked out. They just didn't have the same mental connection he had with.Tifa. Did Cloud love Tifa? It was a question he'd pondered ever since he left Nibelheim as a teenager to join SOLDIER.  
  
Cloud realized once again the reason he'd left to join SOLDIER. Tifa, he wanted her approval, he wanted her to accept him, to look up to him.to love him. Cloud smiled at himself. What was he doing here? Cloud sheathed his sword and turned back towards the exit gates of what was formerly Sector Five. Cloud was going back home, to his friends, to Tifa, and to his new life.  
  
Cloud felt the earth rumble beneath him like a metronome. Cloud raised his sword once again but slipped as the ground shook more and more violently. It all seemed to be radiating from one spot; the ground began splitting and fissure's shot across the city like bullets. Something huge burst through the wet concrete and bellowed a roar that could've made all people within twenty miles bleed from the ears. The thing was the size of the entire Shinra building and had large hellish wings that were coated with bone-shattering blades of steel armor. It had a long dragon shaped head and six foot-long fangs on its bottom and upper jaws. Red gleaming eyes pierced the ground and struck fear into all who looked upon them. Cloud gasped in horror and ran. He'd never be able to take this thing down alone; he had no choice but to flee. Cloud leaped up the side of a building and grasped the edge of a catwalk before pulling himself up.  
  
Cloud had to distract it somehow so he could find a place to hide until it left. Cloud sheathed the Ultima Weapon and crossed his arms over his chest. Cloud started to glow a florescent green and levitate slightly as an orb of magical Materia flourished around him. "Ultima!" Cloud yelled. A tremendous blast of green energy shot from Cloud's body firing straight into the beast's eyes. It raised its arms over its eyes and screamed furiously. Cloud ran down the catwalk and found the bulk of the Sister Ray. Cloud flung himself over the edge and grabbed on just in the nick of time. He yanked himself up and into the barrel of the Mako Cannon and sheltered himself with a Wall spell.  
Barret and Tifa sat down at a barstool and told Marlene to go into the back for a moment while this "Jack" fellow explained his story. Jack sipped at a beer bottle that Tifa had offered him and stroked his hairy chin with his thumb and forefinger, contemplating. Barret was beginning to get impatient and demanded to know who this guy was, and what he wanted from Barret. "Barret, whut I'm about ta' tell ya may not make any sense, you may not even believe me," Jack started. "Ya see, there's this room, actually, more lika' cave. On the Northern Continent, it's an endless hall of doors. Each one leadin' to a different time frame, era, and place. Ya see, in my time, I grew up in Corel Village. My mother was a carin' one, my dad was a coal miner. I lived in North Corel until I was twenty-eight years old. My mom was on her deathbed. Cuz' ya see, in my time, Shinra never built any Mako Reactors in Corel, and they never burned down the village.  
  
"So anyway, my mother was on her deathbed, and she told me I had a brother. A little brother, born when I was only two, my daddy died of Black Lung, and mom couldn't support two kids. She gave my brother to an orphanage. I could never find out whut happened to 'em." Tifa was on the verge of tears after hearing the sad tale; Barret was only sitting, fuming in his seat. "Whut da' hell does that have ta do wit' me!?" Barret growled. "Don't ya see Barret? It means I'm your big bro. Maybe I was never born in your time, but when I found that room in mine, I just needed to find out who my brother was, whut he was like." Barret paused. Thinking whether or not to believe him. "I think yer' fulla shit!" Barret yelled. "If you're really my brother, then what was 'our' mom's name?" "Virginia Wallace." Jack retaliated quickly. Barret was taken aback for a moment, then disregarded the momentary shock. "Awright' smart guy, then what's my daughter's name?" Jack hesitated, but finally spoke after a long-winded sigh. "She ain't yer' daughter. Her name's Marlene, she was the daughter of yer' friend Dyne from the orphanage. He was dyin' of cancer when she was only four in my time. He entrusted her to you. Maybe it happened differently here, I'd like to hear yer' point of view if I'm wrong. I know this cuz' I'm a friend of Marlene's back in my time. She's a sweet kid."  
  
Barret hung his jaw open in shock. For the most part, Jack was right on the money, except in this time, Barret never went to an orphanage, and he had thought Dyne was dead before he adopted Marlene. Barret's eyes began welling up with tears. Tifa smiled beside him and nodded understandingly. Barret stood before Jack and stared into his now familiar eyes, as if he was looking at himself in a mirror. "Bro!" Barret cried and bear-hugged Jack happily. Jack hugged him back, equally as happy and joy-filled.  
Finally the monster burrowed back underground. Cloud sighed heavily and let down his Wall spell. Cloud had been in hiding for almost two hours, waiting for the beast to stop hovering around the wrecked Shinra tower. Something had been jabbing Cloud in the back as he sat in the barrel of the Sister Ray. Cloud, now able to move, felt around behind him and came across and object almost half his size. It was crystalline in texture, and was a shimmering gold. Cloud could hardly believe his eyes. "Huge Materia?" Cloud asked himself incoherently. It looked exactly like the set of Huge Materia stored at Cosmo Canyon. But how could there have been another? Maybe the Shinra had kept it a secret power source for the Sister Ray, which would make sense, seeing as how Hojo overloaded the Mako Cannon by trying to fire it twice. The Huge Materia must've created a power short. Since it was gold, it must've represented Command Materia, seeing as the red meant Summon, green meant Magic, and so on. This must be what the voice had been referring to, the answers to his questions. But how did this solve any moral dilemma's Cloud had? This was making him even more confused by the moment. Cloud then remembered what else the voice had told him.  
  
Shinra Mansion and Cosmo Canyon.search for answers.  
  
Cloud had to have a little chat with Red XIII about this, but first, Cloud needed to chat with that voice one more time. That vision Cloud had had in his dream was also trying to tell him something. Cloud also had a feeling Vincent knew something about this. But Cloud couldn't decide why he thought so. Vincent was a real team player since the beginning, but even so, he had plenty of skeletons in the closet all right. Especially after once being a Turk, adoring Sephiroth's mother, and being experimented on by Hojo for, who knows how long?  
  
Cloud leapt out of the cannon and ran as fast as his legs would carry him out of the city. Now desperate to put the pieces of the puzzle together.  
End of Chapter 3. Chapter 4 Reunited at Long Last  
Cloud had arrived back at Tifa's bar just as they were holding a small celebration for Jack and Barret. Cloud was completely flabbergasted to learn Barret had a brother. But then Jack told Cloud about the room, the time room. Cloud suddenly felt the doors of opportunity open on him. "Hey, Jack, say someone died, could you travel to this room and go to the point in time where they died, and undo their death?" Cloud asked longingly. "Theoretically, only if the person died of unnatural causes, but then you're also taking the risk of greatly altering that timeline." That's what Cloud needed to hear. He didn't care about the consequences. Cloud wanted to try and make sure the Shinra soldiers never killed Zack that day. Cloud explained the situation, and Jack reluctantly agreed to take Cloud to the room, and the appropriate timeline.  
  
They would leave in the morning, but first they'd stop at Nibelheim and Cosmo Canyon on the way.  
Cloud walked down a long, dark hallway. The walls were sculpted out of glass and crystal. A long red carpet was set along the floor. Cloud then appeared in what seemed to be a type of throne room. That man Cloud had seen in his other vision was standing beside a king-type person. Kneeling before them was that evil-hearted woman.  
  
"I dub thee, Queen Jenova of the Cetra!"  
  
Cloud sprung from the bed. He panted heavily and felt his forehead. What was happening to him? Him and Jack had left Kalm over two days ago and were resting at an inn at Gongaga Village. Cloud suddenly realized that woman who had called that huge meteor was Jenova! How could he be so ignorant? Jenova was an Ancient, or a Cetra, and she was a sick and twisted freak! But why now? Why was Cloud suddenly having these visions of Jenova, and that guy?  
  
He was bothering Cloud the most. More so than the chaotic experience with the Northern Crater being created. He looked so familiar, as if Cloud had once known him. Cloud arose from his bed and left the room. He told Jack he was going to Cosmo Canyon; he'd meet him there eventually.  
  
Cloud traveled long into the night, not stopping for sleep, food, or rest. By 3:00 AM, he had reached Cosmo Canyon. It was just as ominously beautiful as he remembered it. Towering cliffs of red stone and caves of miraculous sculpture. And what always caught his attention first was the observatory at its peak. That's where Cloud was headed. Surely Red XIII would be there. Cloud entered through the rusty old gates and climbed the long rock stairway to the observatory's entrance. Cloud lightly knocked at the door and after a minute or two, it opened. Red XIII got back down on all fours and greeted Cloud, surprised at his sudden appearance.  
  
"Hello Cloud. It is always a pleasure to receive a visit from you," Red piped in. Cloud smiled back to him and bowed slightly. "Likewise, old friend," Cloud returned. "Red, could I talk to you, personally, just you and me?" Red XIII gave the idea no second thought and nodded. "Certainly, I sense you could use some of my wisdom right now." "Boy, are you ever wrong about anything?" Cloud chuckled. "Let us gather around Cosmo Candle and we can talk."  
Cloud sat around the warm fire with Red XIII sipping at a piping hot glass of herbal tea. Cloud sighed as it went down his tender throat and warmed his insides. Red XIII sat up facing Cloud and tilted his head a little. "Something troubles you," Red blurted out. It was more of a statement than a question. Red knew there was something wrong with Cloud. Red had an intricate sense that almost bordered on precognition, or telepathy. Cloud took a deep breath and finally broke the silence. "Red XIII, this is kinda' personal so I'd appreciate it if you could keep this between you and me." "My muzzle is sealed," Red said lightheartedly, seeing the fact he didn't have lips. Cloud closed his eyes and felt a hint of tears building under his eyelids.  
  
"Red, I know you haven't really experienced it before but.well, what do you know about love?" Red XIII lightly scratched his chin and thought for a moment. "Well, from what I perceive, love is the emotional bond between two people, a bond that cannot be broken. Love is the deepest and most cherished feeling one could have for another. The emotion that carries the burden of caring one another, adoring, and pining for their passion. Why do you ask?"  
  
Cloud wondered how much he should tell Red. It probably didn't matter; Red was probably already predicting the next words out of Cloud's mouth anyway. "Tifa's always been special to me, in a way, she's the one who's kept me going all these years. The only motivation I had to join SOLDIER was her. I don't know what I'd do without her." "So you want me to give my input?" Red XIII asked while listening intently. Cloud nodded. Red XIII scampered closer to Cloud and stared into his pale blue eyes. "Do you dream of her?" Red asked. Cloud nodded. "Do you see yourself spending more and more time together?" Cloud nodded. "Do you normally catch yourself staring at her while she sleeps?" Again, Cloud nodded. Red XIII looked down into the flickering flame of the fire, then turned his head back toward Cloud.  
  
"Would you lay down your life to save hers, if given the chance?" Cloud opened his eyes for the first time in minutes and continued looking into the fire. "In a heartbeat." Red smiled a little. "If that's not love, then I do not know what is." Cloud looked at Red XIII and smiled. But then Cloud's smile turned to an emotionless face of dread, and tension soon began to build between the two.  
  
"I sense that that wasn't the only reason you came to see me, is it." Red XIII now could see what truly was bothering Cloud. Cloud explained the voices, the visions, the sleepless nights, and finally the latest encounter with the Huge Materia in Midgar. Red XIII told Cloud he had recently discovered a new piece of Huge Materia within the Gi Caverns. It was blue; meaning it represented Support Materia. Red XIII advised Cloud to search for a last piece of Huge Materia hidden in the Shinra Mansion. Cloud agreed and told Red the exact location of the piece in Midgar so the workers could bring it there to Cosmo Canyon. But Cloud also made sure to warn Red of the monster, if in fact it was still somewhere in Midgar.  
Cloud cautiously traveled the dark halls of the Shinra Mansion. Unlike before, Cloud didn't even touch the hilt of his sword. Cloud was too determined to find what he was seeking. One more piece of Huge Materia, there was only one other kind, the fuchsia colored; Independent Materia. What would happen after he discovered the final shard? It was a disturbing question Cloud wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to. Cloud paced forward into the moonlit spotlight under the large skylight.and spotted a bat-shaped shadow. It was somewhere on the roof. Too human looking to be an actual bat. Cloud had a feeling he knew who, or what it was.  
  
Cloud rolled out the window and climbed the drainage pipe towards the roof. On top, just as Cloud had anticipated, was Vincent. His arms were spread like an eagle and holding a golden scythe up above his head. Cloud nervously approached him. Vincent turned slowly and stabbed the scythe through the wood of the mansion roof, splintering it. "I knew you'd come," Vincent whispered darkly. "I thought you might be here," Cloud retaliated. "Enough secrecy Vince, tell me what's going on." Cloud demanded, a little too harshly than he originally meant. Vincent didn't mind, he'd been used to being hollered at, or cursed out.  
  
"I have been on a personal quest for knowledge, a spiritual journey if you will," Vincent started. "Like you, I am seeking answers to questions unknown. You and I are one in the same Cloud; we are both enigmas. Neither of us remembers much of our past." Cloud narrowed his eyes. "Incase you've forgotten, I regained most of my memory before the battle with Sephiroth." "I notice you said 'most,' and please do not mention his name, it pains me to hear it."  
  
Cloud was puzzled by that remark. He pressed on, wanting to know more of what Vincent's "quest for knowledge" had brought him. "I recently acquired distressing information from a source I have long held a secret. I neglected to tell you and the others that I had an affair with Lucrecia before Hojo experimented on us. Yes, we made love, but I had no idea it was before she became pregnant with.Sephiroth." Cloud's jaw dropped open immediately. "Are you saying that you might be Sephiroth's father? Not Hojo?" Cloud gulped awkwardly. Vincent gave no response. Only removing his discarded scythe from the already battered rooftop. Vincent then miraculously flew away using his cape. As he flew he mysteriously began changing form.to that of a bat.  
Tifa heard a knock at the door, when she answered she was surprised to see the tired face of Cloud Strife. Tifa embraced him and just stood there holding him for several moments. Cloud responded only by holding her back. They moved towards the bed and sat down. Cloud explained that he'd traveled back to Kalm all through the night, told Jack he'd meet him at Bone Village. Cloud couldn't take this anymore. Cloud told Tifa everything, about the voices, the visions, the encounter with Vincent, everything. Tifa listened intently and closed her eyes as she held Cloud in her arms. Cloud finally broke into tears, fed up with life, and the cruel game fate was playing with his mind.  
  
Cloud raised his head towards Tifa and stared into her hazel brown eyes. She too was on the verge of tears. Cloud and Tifa just gazed longingly into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Slowly, they leaned in. Tifa tilted her head to the right and closed her eyes. Their lips met a few seconds later. Cloud brought his arms around Tifa's back and held her tightly. Tifa placed her hands on Cloud's cheeks and held him tighter. No other kiss rivaled the passion of this one, Cloud and Tifa continued holding each other for several minutes. It felt like an eternity before they finally pulled away. Cloud's eyes remained closed lightly. Tifa's lips were still moist from the warm kiss of unexpressed love.  
  
Tifa let out the held breath of air in her lungs. Cloud placed his hands across the back of Tifa's head and silently whispered. "I love you," Cloud finally spoke, more tears now running down his cheeks. "I've always loved you," Tifa spoke back to him quietly. Cloud slowly moved forward and Tifa leaned back on her bed as her head lightly touched the pillow. Tifa used her right hand and softly removed the rusted shoulder plate of armor. Cloud pushed his left hand behind her back and one by one unbuttoned her shirt. All the while they never pulled away from each other again. They continued kissing, caressing, and loving each other for hours. Finally expressing their undying love for one another. This was it, forget the voices, and forget everything. For the first time in both their lives, Cloud and Tifa were truly happy. Zack didn't need to come back; Cloud didn't need to know the secrets of the "time room."  
  
Everything Cloud needed was right here, lying in his arms, accepting him for who he was, and sharing the same emotions he did. They kept making love that night until they could no longer feel their bodies. At the end, Cloud ended up drifting into a deep sleep, with his lover nestled atop his bare chest.  
  
However, that deep sleep was not undisturbed.  
End of Chapter 4. Chapter 5 Ghosts of the Past  
Well, well, it seems you've finally gotten what you've been longing for, for so long. "Oh no, w-what do you want?" I want to know what dissuaded you from your mission. "I'm done searching! I'm done looking for answers! All the answers I need are right here. I love Tifa Lockhart and she loves me back! And there's nothing you can do to change that." Love is fleeting.trust me. It won't last long. "What are you talking about? Nothing could separate us now! Nothing!" Don't be so sure of yourself, it's not becoming. "Get outta my head! I wont be your slave anymore!" What about that thirst beneath the top of your skin that desire's answers? Huh? What about that deepening void inside you, craving to be closed? It isn't far from being shut; you have the puzzle before you, now all you have to do is put the pieces together. Don't listen to him! "What? Who is that?" You. Leave the boy alone! Stop your trickery! End this now Sephiroth! "Sephiroth? Who are you? Three voices now!?" They are of no concern to you. Cloud, he's lying to you! Don't listen! Stay out of this! Go back to the bowels of Hell from which you came! I will not let you posses my son! "What? Who is that?" Do it son! Bend his will! Make him ours! "Now there's four!?" I know what I'm doing mother, stay out of this! Cloud! Get out of here! Don't let them control you! If the lives of your friends mean anything to you, stop this now! "I don't know how to stop it! Who-are-you?"  
  
"WAKE-UP!"  
Cloud materialized in a huge palace. Almost identical to the one featuring "Queen Jenova." Cloud looked around and spotted the same woman from the other visions walk over to a poorly lit altar. Atop it were two orbs of Materia. One white, the other black. The woman walked over and snatched away the black orb and ran.  
  
As if Cloud was being released from a coma, everything started fitting in place. That woman must've been Jenova, seeing as she was an Ancient, and that man had proclaimed her so. Cloud had no idea she was queen. Cloud was swept away from this vision and taken to another, this time he was in the city. Chaos was everywhere as the people ran from a dreaded meteor in the sky. Cloud saw a brief flash across his field of vision. It was sort of a blur, but he could make it out.  
  
For a moment he was in another altar, this time it held a huge orb of clear Materia. Cloud returned to the other altar as the same man from his first vision appeared, running down the hall. He grabbed the white Materia orb and then followed Jenova's path. Cloud reappeared in the other altar, this time, Jenova was casting some sort of spell with her dark ball of Materia. Then, the huge, clear orb faltered, faded, and turned completely black.  
  
Finally, Cloud was thrown back into the first vision he experienced, the man and Jenova fought tirelessly, until the man gained the upper hand with the white Materia ball. Cloud faded into another area, it appeared to be Nibelheim, and a man and woman happily embraced each other as they held two babies. One had dark hair, the other blonde.  
  
Then, lastly, Cloud appeared to be seeing a vision of the future. Two powerful empires were waging war. Thousands of bodies littered the ground. Destruction was everywhere. One man seemed to be standing, he wore a black as midnight coat, he had long silver hair, and a long sword.  
Cloud opened his eyes. He was lying in bed with Tifa cuddled beside him. Cloud wasn't sweating, wasn't frightened, he seemed to be perfectly calm. He looked down and stared at Tifa's sleeping body. Cloud hugged her naked body gently, then removed himself from the bed. Cloud slipped on a pair of boxers, his traditional baggy, navy blue pants, a blue tank top, his silver and maroon belt, his gloves, his brown leather boots, and his stained piece of shoulder plate. Cloud sheathed his bulky sword behind his back and opened the door quietly.  
  
Cloud looked back at Tifa and blew her a kiss before he left. It all made sense now. Jenova was queen of the Ancients but loathed them all furiously. She gathered a book of spells and the unguarded Black Materia. The Huge Materia was clear, undefined. So Jenova predicted it could be turned evil with the power of the Black Materia. She was correct in her assumption, and used the Huge Black Materia to summon the Ultimate Meteor. But one warrior was brave enough to challenge her; he used the power of the White Materia and sealed himself and Jenova inside the Huge Black Materia. The orb of White Materia summoned Holy, but it was not strong enough to completely destroy the Ultimate Meteor. It landed, exterminated all the Cetra, and formed the Northern Crater. The explosion put the entire continent into nuclear winter, thus freezing it over.  
  
The White Materia eventually came into the hands of Ifalna, one of the only survivors, who then passed it down to her daughter Aeris. The Black Materia was hidden back in the still intact Temple of the Ancients. The Huge Black Materia was never found, until Professor Gast discovered it imbedded in Great Glacier. He unknowingly did experimentations on it, thus freeing Jenova, who was hideously malformed due to the White Materia's power. The Huge Black Materia then shattered, sending a shard of Huge Materia to several places on the planet. Each one representing a different category of normal Materia.  
  
And the vision of the parents and two children. The father must've been the man trapped within the Huge Black Materia, completely preserved in it until being released. Cloud finally realized what that vision meant. The blonde child was.him, the other, Zack. Meaning that Zack was his brother. That would explain why they instantly became such good friends, and why he always made sure Cloud was with him on Shinra/SOLDIER missions. And that also meant, that the tall, blonde man.was his father.  
  
Cloud had a renewed wanting to bring back Zack using the time room. The next stop, was Bone Village.  
End of Chapter 5. Chapter 6 Doomsday  
Jack escorted Cloud to the room. It was unbelievable. There were stone doors on each side, stretching in a hallway that seemed utterly endless. Cloud breathed deeply and turned his head towards Jack. "Which one do we go through?" Cloud asked quietly, as if thinking someone was listening. Jack looked around and tapped a small red button on his left glove. A small white screen began projecting outward, perhaps analyzing the doors. "Six doors down, to the left," Jack mumbled. Both of them could feel a foreboding, eerie presence. Then, quite suddenly, they took off running for the door. They found it in two seconds; Cloud leapt through the door and was swallowed up in a vast, blue portal. Jack followed him.  
When Cloud regained his consciousness, he and Jack were laying on a green meadow atop a small cliff overlooking the once eye-dropping city of Midgar. It was there, the Shinra tower, everything. They had been sent years into the past. Cloud almost collapsed when he turned his head to look behind. Zack was there, carrying Cloud's past self. And farther down the hill.were three Shinra soldiers, all carrying guns with an intent to kill. Cloud couldn't let this happen, not again, not ever. Cloud leapt over Zack and charged the Shinra soldiers daringly. Cloud ripped the sword from its sheath and unleashed. "Blade Beam!" Cloud roared and fired an ominous beam of white energy from the tip of his sword, paralyzing the unsuspecting morons who called themselves soldiers. With the Shinra guards frozen, Cloud mysteriously took a deep pleasure in slaughtering the poor, defenseless men. Each and every one of them, Cloud hacked to bits as if he were a butcher and they were a large side of beef.  
Something unexpected happened. After Cloud had stopped Zack's imminent death, a blinding flash covered the area. The next thing the group knew, they were back in Cloud's own time, and his past self was gone. Zack arose next to Cloud and questioned him sternly. "Yo, Cloud, what the hell happened? First I thought I saw two of you, the there was this big light?" Cloud smiled happily and motioned for him to follow himself and Jack. "I'll explain everything to you later Zack, let's just go home."  
  
Cloud felt like he'd been slapped hard across the face the moment they reached Kalm. It was completely and utterly deserted. Something was very wrong here. Cloud broke down the door to Tifa's bar, only to find no one there as well. Cloud was getting worried; no one was at the inn, shops, anywhere. Cloud finally reached the bar and looked into the face of a still turned on TV set. It was constantly playing a loop of a certain news station.  
  
"Attention all citizens of Kalm, North Corel, Nibelheim, the Golden Saucer, and Cosmo Canyon. We are currently in a state of emergency. We have received word that the city of Wutai and Junon Harbor have declared war upon each other!"  
  
"What!?" Cloud gasped in terror. This couldn't be happening.  
  
"Both Wutai and Junon have military and supply outposts in and around the before mentioned towns. All citizens are to be immediately evacuated and sent to safer grounds. We'll continue our live updates as soon as more information comes. Until then, we must pray."  
  
This was terrible. How could this happen? Why did Wutai and Junon have reason to go to war? Had something happened while Cloud and Jack were gone? Or something worse? "I was afraid of this." Jack mumbled. "Afraid of what!?" Zack shouted fearsomely. "There was always a risk of time somehow being altered if we'd brought you back Zack. But Cloud was willing to take that risk. Some chain of events must have lead to this. In the past, Wutai and Junon had nothing against one another. But since you're alive now, time must have been altered, creating this scenario."  
  
Cloud fell to his knees and placed his head in his palms and began sobbing. "This is all my fault! I was so determined to bring Zack here that I didn't even think of the consequences!" Cloud cried out as if in pain. Then Cloud perked his head up with a sudden and horrific realization. Cloud had been manipulated like a puppet. And the ones pulling the strings were Jenova and Sephiroth. "What's wrong Cloud?" Zack asked. Cloud gulped a mouthful of saliva and clenched his teeth. "I had a dream last night. Four voices were talking to me. One of them was you Zack. One, was our father." "Our father.how did you find out Cloud? I mean, I'm sorry I kept it from you but, how did you know?" "That's not important now, the other two voices were Jenova and Sephiroth." Cloud uttered. Zack and Jack both contorted their faces in pure terror and fear.  
  
"It all makes perfect sense now.Sephiroth was pretending to give me answers and lead me to Midgar and Nibelheim to gather the rest of the Huge Materia. Then he coaxed me into bringing you back to life so that the war would arise, and he could become resurrected. And now, with the Huge Black Materia formed, he'll use it to restore his god-like powers and bring back Jenova. We have to find Tifa and the others. We have to stop Sephiroth.if it isn't already too late."  
End of Chapter 6. Chapter 7 Day of Reckoning  
It was simple enough determining where Sephiroth had set up his base of operations. The Northern Crater. But because of these latest occurrences, the crater was especially significant. It was the graveyard of his mother's people. The ones she single-handedly destroyed. Cloud, Zack, and Jack scaled the icy cliffs of Great Glacier as fast as they could, but at the same time being very cautious. If Sephiroth had used the Huge Black Materia, then he might have already known they were there. It really made no difference, making a sneak attack on Sephiroth was like trying to walk through fire and not get burned.  
Cloud poked over the side of the crater first, he gulped inwardly when he laid his eyes upon the crater's insides. It seemed to be an endless vortex, no longer even retaining the shape of a downward tunnel, instead more like a swirling typhoon. However, there was a rickety bridge leading downward into its depths. One by one, the threesome carefully stepped down the tilted bridge. It seemed to go on forever, until miles below, Cloud could barely make out a shape. It was a small island.  
Cloud stared into Sephiroth's cold, sterol eyes, filled with rage. Sephiroth's gaze was almost hypnotic. But most anyone could see the deep- seeded insanity behind those eyes. A darker evil than could never be imagined. Cloud had suspected that Sephiroth would be on the island. What he hadn't anticipated however was that Barret, Marlene, Cid, Cait Sith, Yuffie, and Red XIII would be held captive. And it was only moments before Sephiroth easily overpowered both Jack and Zack, sending them into captivity as well.  
  
Cloud was the only one left. And he was practically defenseless. None of his Materia was working, as if they even would have aided him. Sephiroth made an evil grimace and cracked his knuckles with a reverberating split of bone. Sephiroth unsheathed the deadly Masamune. A shiver was sent up Cloud's spine like a cold, calculating disease. Cloud tightened his hands around his blade in sheer desperation. There was no way Cloud could win this battle; Sephiroth was much stronger than before.  
  
"Well Cloud.we meet again. Too bad my manipulations didn't seem to work. But I don't need them to defeat you," Sephiroth cackled as if he were a demon. Cloud grit his teeth in frustration and agony. There was no point in fighting Sephiroth; he couldn't win. Cloud darted his eyes across the crystalline chamber. He saw Barret and Cid locked in an overhanging cage. Red XIII, Yuffie, and Cait Sith were tied and gagged in the far corners of the gaping room. A florescent green light glowed beneath them; the Lifestream.  
  
Cloud looked off into the hanging cage imprisoning Tifa. Cloud couldn't let Sephiroth win, he had to try. But only a miracle would save him. But Cloud knew just as well as any other hero, that dire circumstances were the prime time for miracles. Cloud gulped down a warm mouth full of bitter saliva and waited as it trickled down his throat. Cloud blinked a drop of sweat from his eyes and bared his teeth in anticipation. "Well then, are you ready?" Sephiroth asked coolly, as if he knew far better than Cloud that he had no chance. Cloud himself wasn't surprised at how calm Sephiroth was, he was probably going to be winning this battle single-handedly. Cloud unsheathed the Ultima Weapon slowly, but with caution. Sephiroth smiled manically, seeing in his own eye how easy Cloud's destruction would be. Only yards away, Tifa sat clawing at the metallic bars holding her prisoner. "Please Cloud I'm begging you.stay alive," Tifa whispered to herself in a tear-choked voice. Tifa wasn't sure if Cloud had heard her, but she spotted him nodding, almost in agreement, and then the battle began.  
  
Cloud slashed diagonally, Sephiroth effortlessly blocked without even using all of the force in his right hand (his worse hand). "Stop playing games with me Sephiroth! If you think you can beat me then go ahead and try!" Cloud roared. Sephiroth grinned from ear to ear. "Well then I wouldn't have any fun then would I?" Sephiroth spoke in a monotone voice that chilled Cloud to the bone. Cloud growled and sliced at Sephiroth's left side. Sephiroth back stepped an inch from the blade connecting. Cloud became infuriated and slashed every which way, but failed at even giving Sephiroth the smallest of cuts.  
  
Tifa stared onward at the battle. She prayed every second that Sephiroth would make some mistake enabling Cloud to get the upper hand.but he didn't. Tifa bit on her lower lip and cried as she clenched the cold prison bars between her fingers. She wanted to scream, but it would do her no good. Cloud was fated to fight this battle alone, without anyone's help. The bare facts remained however, the entire fate of the planet was resting in the balance, on Cloud's shoulders. But the way Sephiroth had been fighting (or not fighting), Cloud could very well lose his grip and drop the weight of all life.  
  
Cloud took another fearsome swing, this time Sephiroth caught in between his middle and index finger. Cloud gasped in horror, he didn't think that Sephiroth had become this powerful. "You're wasting your time fighting me, you know that?" Sephiroth cackled. Just to spite him, Cloud kept on fighting. He kept on trying until his muscles ached, his bones sore, and his body weak. And all the while, Sephiroth laughed. He laughed so much that his insanity could be apparent to an infant. Cloud began to shed tears of frustration, he wouldn't give up. He refused to. He didn't care about all the lives that held in the balance, all of the friends that were even now slowly dying at his feet, he didn't even care about settling the score between him and the spawn of evil. All Cloud could think about was Tifa. What would happen to her if Sephiroth killed him. What he would do to her before finally slaying her. That's the only thought that kept Cloud going, it gave him a miniscule amount of strength, a tiny spark of power, a microscopic beacon of hope.  
  
"All right, I think this has been enough," Sephiroth breathed out evilly. Cloud's eyes widened in fear as Sephiroth lifted a single hand and shattered the blade of Cloud's sword. Cloud held the now useless hilt in his hands in shock and disbelief. That's when the battle came to an end. Sephiroth skewered Cloud on his Masamune as if it were a shish kabob rod. Cloud bit down on his tongue, trying to fight the white-hot searing pain. Blood gurgled in his stomach and bubbled up into his throat, choking him, taking away the little air he had left in his body.  
  
Tifa finally could take it no more, she screamed out in terror and punched at the bars holding her back. Barret came from behind and put his arms around Tifa to hold her and shut her eyes, but Tifa had had enough. Tifa punched the bars hard enough to finally shatter them like sticks of brittle glass. Tifa leapt out of the cage and ran to Cloud's side worriedly.  
  
"Cloud! Please don't go, you can't die!" Tifa sobbed while propping Cloud up in her arms and holding him tightly. Cloud coughed up a bit of crimson blood and wheezed terribly. "T-T-Tifffaaa.," Cloud tried to say as more blood seeped its way out of his chapped lips. Tifa wiped away the blood running down his chin and held tighter. Sephiroth smiled wryly, he then came from behind and approached the couple. Sephiroth used his energy force and flung Cloud's limp body across the island. "Be sure to watch this Cloud.," Sephiroth hissed. Sephiroth grabbed Tifa by the neck and lifted her into the air, squeezing the life out of her. Cloud reached one arm out in protest and struggled to keep breathing. Barret took aim and fired thousands of rounds into Sephiroth's motionless body, but all of the bullets crushed upon impact. Everyone else felt just as weak and helpless.  
  
Sephiroth turned his attention back towards Cloud. He curled back his lips into a devilish smile that was only worn on the face of demons. Cloud tried as hard as he could to not fade out of consciousness, because if he did, he wouldn't be waking up. His peripheral vision soon cascaded into darkness, everything became hazy and black, the only thing Cloud could distinguish from other objects now, was that evil smile still tattooed across Sephiroth's reptilian face.  
  
Sephiroth felt a swelling of power, a boost of triumph. Cloud was beaten; that weak thrust of his blade had ended the fight for good. There was no way he could come back now. Sephiroth breathed out a sigh, feeling that the battle had ended to quickly. Even though Cloud was dying, Sephiroth could still make him suffer. "Wake-up Cloud! Or do I have to rip you to pieces?" Sephiroth questioned. Cloud remained still, on the floor, bleeding to death. A few moments of silence followed, then Sephiroth became impatient. Was Cloud purposely playing dead? Or had he crossed the threshold? Sephiroth however was determined to make him see what would haunt him even after death. Sephiroth mysteriously lifted one arm and Cloud seemed to rise. "Now, you will watch," Sephiroth, breathed deeply. With a flick of his fingers, Cloud's eyes snapped open, much to his dislike. Sephiroth finally smiled that same demonic smile again, and as he held Tifa in the air by one arm, he began to choke the life out of her again. Cloud tried to look away in disgust, but Sephiroth wouldn't let him. Cloud tried to close his eyes, but Sephiroth's kinesis kept them open.  
  
"C'mon Cloud! Do you not have some final attack prepared? Or are you just ready to die?" Sephiroth asked sarcastically. With a wave of his wrist, he forced Cloud to shake his head yes. "Well too bad, you will watch this before I kill you," Sephiroth said. He lifted Tifa higher in the air and choked her harder, smothering the air out of her body. Cloud grit his teeth in anger and rage. Sephiroth apparently enjoyed this, so he suddenly decided to become more violent. He tossed Tifa's limp body across the ground and removed his sword once again. He approached her with terrible thoughts in his mind, thoughts of torture and death. Sephiroth took his blade and slashed Tifa twice in the face. She bled vicariously and cowered in fear. Sephiroth enjoyed this most of all. Cloud could only hold his mouth open in horror, completely helpless to save her.  
  
"C'mon Tifa, bleed more," Sephiroth hissed. As he said this he drove the sword into Tifa's shoulder. Cloud bit down on his lower lip and cried. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something but there was nothing he could do, especially with a shattered sword. He could barely even move. Sephiroth was growing even more impatient; he wanted to see them both suffer.  
  
Everyone else felt completely helpless. Barret and Jack's bullets were no good, and none of their other weapons could do a thing. The best they could do was distract Sephiroth temporarily, but that would only result in him killing them all, and returning to finish what he'd started. No one had any plans, no one's Materia was of any use. It seemed that a miracle would not be happening this day. Cloud was dying, Tifa was inches from death as well, and Sephiroth didn't have a scratch on him. There was nothing anyone could do. At least, that's what everyone else thought. There was one chance, and Zack knew what it was. Zack tried as hard as he could to slip through the opening in the cage without being noticed.  
  
Cloud finally felt he had the strength to stand. He placed his quivering hand over his still bleeding wound. Cloud felt a fresh wave of burning pain swim over his body. Cloud wobbled and stumbled as he desperately tried to reach Tifa. Sephiroth must have sensed Cloud's presence. Sephiroth turned towards him and smiled. "So Cloud, back for more?" Sephiroth asked. "Don't.patronize.me, Seph-iroth!" Cloud roared through a blood- clogged throat still raw with anguish. Sephiroth lifted one hand and made a gesture for Cloud to come over. "If you think you can strike me down, go ahead, give me your best shot!" Sephiroth boasted triumphantly. Cloud winced one eye in pain, and then lifted the jagged hilt to his sword. Sephiroth laughed condescendingly. "And what do you plan to do with that? Fork me to death?" Sephiroth laughed. Cloud bared his teeth once again. "Leave my friends out of this! Sephiroth.your fight.is, with m-me!" Cloud tried to speak, but didn't nearly have enough strength. Sephiroth projected his voice and threw out his chest defiantly. "Alright then Cloud, bring it on."  
  
Cloud lifted the hilt and dashed forward. He swung the hunk of dead weight, completely missing Sephiroth. His vision began to project doubles, even triple images of Sephiroth, still standing unharmed. Cloud ran forward and thrust the blade. Sephiroth caught the hunk of useless metal in his grasp and cackled. "Do you see Cloud how utterly pointless this is?" Cloud gasped in cold fear. Sephiroth stood his ground like a stone statue. Cloud was finished; he had nothing more to give. Seeing this, Sephiroth took his opportunity to deliver the final blow. Sephiroth twisted the sword's handle out of Cloud's hand and pointed it towards him. "Say goodnight Cloud!" Sephiroth shouted at the top of his lungs. Sephiroth thrust the shards of the broken Ultima Weapon into Cloud's solar plexus, fractions of an inch from piercing his heart. He gulped down a mouthful of blood and could no longer remain standing. Cloud fell to his knees and caught himself just before hitting the ground. That's when Sephiroth placed the tip of the Masamune on the back of Cloud's neck and prepared the slice that would doom him.  
  
"Take this you son of a bitch!" Zack screamed as he forced the bulk of his Buster sword into Sephiroth's back. It was much weaker than the Ultima Weapon, but it did the trick. Sephiroth roared in agony and rage. Zack removed the now blood-coated sword from Sephiroth's back and flung it towards Cloud. Cloud caught it in mid-air and slid towards Sephiroth. Sephiroth was paralyzed from the hit, he couldn't even move.  
  
"Could this actually work?" Barret asked himself while holding the bleeding Tifa in his arms. Cait Sith tried as hard as he could to summon up his healing powers to bring Tifa back from the brink of destruction. Cid only watched and waited. It was time, time for action. Soon, the fate of their world would be decided. But would it be salvaged, or decimated? Cloud ran towards Sephiroth with his sword outstretched. Zack stepped a short distance away, this was going to be ugly. Sephiroth arose with a limp shoulder and an awkward stance. He picked up his Masamune blade and stared Cloud down. "I have had enough of you!" Sephiroth bellowed ominously. Cloud kept on running forward. Both fighters stared each other in the eyes and prepared for the collision. Zack covered his eyes, Barret looked away, Cid grimaced in anticipation, and the others merely watched, hoping. Cloud screamed out what was apparently a primordial battle cry. Sephiroth did the same, the height of their voices seemingly propelling them forward. And then it happened. They collided.  
Both warriors were now face-to-face. Sephiroth held a broad smile, while Cloud wore a face of total shock and incomprehension. Cloud's pupils began to grow smaller and smaller, almost to the size of tiny dots. Sephiroth's smile grew larger and broader. Cloud collapsed, he slid sickeningly off of the Masamune. He could no longer bare the weight of his sword and dropped it to the ground. It shattered upon impact. Sephiroth grossly licked the now coated blood off the blade. Tifa broke free of Barret and Cait Sith and limped to Cloud. Sephiroth threw Tifa backward with a flare of his power. Sephiroth then used his telekinesis to levitate Cloud into the air. Sephiroth brutally sliced Cloud in half, from one hip to the other. Blood shot in every direction, Zack screamed in horror. Tifa collapsed into a sob, and the others only lay, shocked beyond conventional belief. Cloud's torso soared through the air and plunged over the edge of the small island battleground. Sephiroth laughed with great delight.  
Cloud felt dazed and confused. Was he dead? Was he hallucinating? All Cloud knew was that he was somewhere he had been before. It seemed very familiar. Then, Cloud finally realized where he was. He was in the Lifestream. But how? Why? Was he really dead? All questions Cloud didn't have the answers to. Then he remembered. Sephiroth had killed him. He dove off of the platform, falling for miles, until he drowned in the Lifestream. But then why was his entire body still intact? Cloud heard a voice. It was faint, distant. But he could still make it out. "Who are you? Who's there? Cloud asked. You know who I am. It is not your time to die Cloud. You were meant for bigger things. You may have lost the battle, but the war is still not over. You still have a chance, you can win.  
  
Was Cloud going insane? For a moment Cloud was sure the voice was God, but why did it seem like he had heard it before? Go Cloud. Take this sword, it can and will vanquish Sephiroth. Go forth, do what I could not. Kill him, and keep Jenova from ever being resurrected.  
  
Suddenly, Cloud knew who the voice was. It was his father. But how was it possible? Was Cloud dreaming? Or had he been given a second chance? Cloud saw a sword materialize before him. It was a shimmering emerald color; it looked as if two dragons rested at the base of the hilt. It was almost as long as the Masamune. It was thick, but nowhere near as dense as the Ultima Weapon or Buster Sword. Cloud took it in his hands; it felt like it weighed nothing! Cloud swung once, then twice. Cloud knew what he had to do. Cloud silently thanked his father for everything he had done for him. And then, Cloud departed from the Lifestream. Round two of the battle was about to begin, only this time; Cloud had a bigger set of boxing gloves.  
Sephiroth turned towards the group of onlookers that called themselves the defenders of earth. One by one he would kill them all, excluding Tifa. He still felt he could have a little fun with her before the slaying began. The ones named Jack and Barret had become rather bothersome, so Sephiroth took deep pleasure and satisfaction in severing their gun arms. Now it was time for Tifa, Cloud's queen. The only valid reason Cloud had for living, but now that he was dead, Sephiroth held no qualms about killing her. "Come here Tifa." Sephiroth spoke quietly. Tifa lifted her head from her hands, still sobbing, and then cowered in fear. Sephiroth approached her slowly and ran the blade of his Masamune across his gloved fingers. Sephiroth abruptly stopped moving. Other than the churning of the Lifestream below, he could hear a sound faintly in the distance. Then gradually the others began to notice it. It was like something soaring through the air at incredible speeds, but it was small, almost human- shaped. Sephiroth eventually decided to pay it no mind and stepped ever closer. "Back off Sephiroth!" Sephiroth and everyone picked up their heads in response to the sudden projection of a voice. Then Sephiroth knew who it was, but it wasn't possible. Another sound rung in their ears. Something had collided with the underbelly of the island. Something that was cracking and splitting the stone. Then, out of nowhere, Cloud burst forth from the rock with an explosion of boulder. Cloud flipped in the air and landed squarely on his feet. He had a new and deadlier sword incased in his hands, and he was completely healed. This infuriated Sephiroth, seeing it as a challenge. Cloud looked into Sephiroth's emotionless eyes, no longer with fear. "I thought our battle was over Cloud," Sephiroth spoke. Cloud responded by slowly shaking his head from side-to-side. "No Sephiroth, our battle has only just begun."  
  
End of Chapter 7. Chapter 8 The Final Battle  
Cloud took the Lifestream Sword in his hands and crouched slightly. He focused his eyes on Sephiroth's figure and concentrated. Sephiroth was still shocked that Cloud had mysteriously come back from the brink of destruction. "Alright Cloud, you wanna' finish our fight? Well, let's get rid of our distractions, shall we?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud only nodded. With a wave of his wrist, Sephiroth levitated the cage into the air, and slammed it against the cave wall, six feet from the island. Then he sent all of Cloud's friends into the cage. This is how Cloud would have preferred it; he didn't want anyone he cared about to get in the way. Both fighters exchanged a smile of glee and bitter rivalry. Their gaze was now unbroken, both warriors giddy with tension and built up stamina.  
  
Sephiroth took the first swing. It was high and came down low, much like Cloud's Braver attack. Cloud dodged and fired up his sword aiming at Sephiroth's left side. Sephiroth barely dodged and slammed his blade against Cloud's. The duo pressed their swords harder against the others. Neither could gain the upper hand. They seemed to be perfectly equal. But Sephiroth wouldn't have that. Sephiroth slid his sword off of Cloud's creating a dazzling wave of sparks, then hacked at Cloud's knees. Miraculously Cloud flipped into the air, dodging it completely. Sephiroth then attempted to hit Cloud while he was airborne, no success.  
  
Sephiroth grew angrier by the moment. Minutes ago, he had this weakling groveling at his feet, now he seemed to think he was better than him. This infuriated Sephiroth and sent him on a rampage. But Cloud dodged and stepped away from every slash, hack, and slice that Sephiroth could manage.  
  
"Well Sephiroth, do you still think you're a match for me?" Cloud hollered. Sephiroth growled and launched himself forward. He seemed to be flying on a cushion of air. Sephiroth swung the Masamune again, but just as before, Cloud evaded the attack. "You get your kicks from hurting others Sephiroth, it's time to pay the price," Cloud yelled. Sephiroth gripped the hilt of his sword hard enough to choke an ordinary man to death. Sephiroth soon became blinded with rage, or was that part of Cloud's plan? Sephiroth slashed in a frenzy, if it were a regular person, he would have become diced to tiny bits. But it became painfully aware to Sephiroth that Cloud was no ordinary person.  
  
Finally, Sephiroth had completed the stupid move Cloud had been waiting for. The perfect opportunity to show Sephiroth that this wasn't a game anymore. Sephiroth swung as hard as he could, utterly missing Cloud, and spiking his sword into the ground, deep enough where he couldn't yank it out. Cloud laid down his sword and gave Sephiroth a strong right hook in the jaw. This sent Sephiroth reeling, he pitched backwards and struggled not to fall. Cloud darted in front of Sephiroth and socked him in the stomach hard enough to send all the air out of his body. Sephiroth fell to his knees holding his stomach and vomited. "You.wont get away.with this!" Sephiroth roared, anger filling his bloodstream like a virus. Cloud shook his head from side-to-side. "No, you're wrong Sephiroth. You're the one that's not leaving here today. You've caused too much pain and suffering in this world. It's time to pay your dues." Cloud remained motionless, not even out of breath. Sephiroth was a mess. He wasn't injured, but he was extremely exhausted. Sephiroth absolutely could not let Cloud win. There was only one course of action left.  
  
"You think that you are so invincible? You think that you can just make a fool out of me? Well think again!" Sephiroth screamed in rage. Sephiroth took his stance with the Masamune and was ready to battle again. Cloud was confused; he sensed something different about Sephiroth. He seemed almost completely revitalized. Cloud realized he would have to pull the big guns out now. Sephiroth launched himself forward and slashed so fast Cloud could barely see it. It was a miracle that Cloud actually blocked the hit, he threw his blade into the path of Sephiroth's and staggered.  
  
How had Sephiroth so miraculously increased his strength? It didn't make any sense at all. Cloud was beginning to become desperate once again. They were completely even now, but Sephiroth had the edge, he was smarter. Sephiroth had fought in and survived a hundred more battles than Cloud; his skill was more refined. Cloud began to think again that he had no chance.  
  
The duo traded vigorous blows with unnerving fierceness and accuracy. Cloud found it nearly impossible now to defend against the evil tyrant. This was the end. Sephiroth had him beaten once more. Green fire blew violently around the perimeter of the island, the same eerie green shade as Mako. "You are finished here Cloud. There's nothing left you can do to stop me." Cloud didn't want to admit it, but Sephiroth was right.  
Even though they did not have the privilege of watching the miraculous battle, all of the people of earth sensed a dying power, a beacon of hope slowly flickering off into nothingness. The cities lay deserted only the many hideout camps for the civilians were populated. No one knew what exactly was going on, but everyone had a feeling of deep-seeded fear. Like a hole was opening inside of them, and every time Sephiroth weakened Cloud, wind blew through the hole, giving them all pain. There was an encompassing feeling over all that seemed destined to be true...this was the end.  
Cloud fell to the floor, finally out of energy, and about to be murdered by the very essence of death and suffering. Sephiroth pressed the tip of the Masamune over Cloud's heart and grinned insanely. "Don't worry Cloud, I'll make this slow and painful!" Sephiroth laughed boisterously. Sephiroth slowly sunk the blade deeper. The lining of Cloud's shirt tore, his skin became exposed, and like an agonizingly cold needle, the sword began to enter his body. Cloud clenched his eyes shut and awaited the inevitable piercing of his heart, and variable geyser of blood. "Not today Sephiroth!" Sephiroth felt a tremendous blow to the right temple and soared backwards like a cannon ball. Cloud looked up and thought he was hallucinating when he laid his eyes upon Vincent. "Vince? Is that you?" Cloud asked. Vincent kept his gaze focused on the reeling Sephiroth. Vincent clutched the golden scythe imbedded in his hands and tightened his grip on it.  
  
It was time, Cloud needed help, and his friends weren't going to sit around gawk-eyed anymore. Red XIII opened the force field around the cage and one by one; the others entered the battle arena. Barret and Jack reattached their gun arms and opened fire. Tifa and Cait Sith fired flaming dice, pelting Sephiroth as he lay bleeding on the floor. Yuffie let fly with hundreds of deadly ninja stars, Cid blasted typhoons from his Highwind spear, Red used a Lunatic High to increase everyone's power and speed, Zack held his sword, ready for the moment to strike.  
  
Vincent looked up and saw what was giving Sephiroth his power. Miles above, floating and revolving in the air was the Huge Black Materia. "Cloud, we need to destroy that Materia, it's keeping Sephiroth alive!" Vincent shouted. Cloud nodded in agreement, but couldn't think of a way to obliterate it. Then he knew what to do. Cloud was slowly formulating a plan. "Vince, get the others and I'll send you guys up there, destroy the damn thing, then we can beat Sephiroth!" Vincent nodded, he gathered the team into a cluster and prepared for Cloud's "boost".  
  
Cloud let out a roar of ominous power and slammed the blade of his sword into the hard earth. A shockwave emitted from the sword, spiraling towards the group, and carried them upwards, manifested as a huge tornado. Sephiroth leaped to his feet and screamed. "No!" Sephiroth yelled. Cloud wasted no time; he ran forward and swung his blade. Sephiroth barely blocked the attack and soon became fueled by his rage once again. "I am going to kill you Cloud!" Sephiroth hollered at the top of his lungs, loud enough to split glass. Cloud said nothing, he needed to buy his friends time so that they could destroy Sephiroth's Materia. It was their only chance.  
"I guess 'dis' it," Barret growled as he floated alongside the huge hunk of black rock. "We have to completely destroy this thing, then Sephiroth will be weak," Zack lectured. But how to destroy it was the question? Should they just merely attack it? Vincent had a distinct feeling that it would not be so easy. "Well I don't give a shit! I'm blowin' 'dis thing up right now!" Barret boasted. He charged a tremendous ball of energy into his gun and propelled himself forward. Zack tried to stop him, but it was of no use. "Satellite Beam!" Barret screamed. But before his beam could be fired, who should come out from the Materia to stop him? Jenova. Barret backed away in fear, Jenova was four times her normal size, and just as deadly as ever. You are all mine! A parasitic voice rang inside everyone's head like a snake, but with a crystalline echo. Jenova raised her tentacles and prepared to unleash a magic blast of cataclysmic proportions.  
"You are going to feel the wrath of my blade you insolent whelp! You are going to wish for death before I am through with you!" Sephiroth hissed, his anger blinding him. Cloud was still weak and losing power, but he needed to keep Sephiroth at bay. This was their last and only chance to survive.  
No one knew what had hit them when Jenova's blast was fired. Barret's ribs were broken, so were Vincent's and Cid's. Tifa could barely move, Cait Sith had gotten the stuffing knocked out of him (literally), and the others had equally bad or worse wounds. How could they possibly get past Jenova? All hope had been lost. This was the end.  
We must help them. But it is forbidden, you cannot break you code! I say we should do it; billions of lives are hanging in the balance! Maybe so, but it is their destiny to fight this battle themselves. Nothing in the rules of destiny says that gods may sit and watch death. That is unavoidable, it has gone on since the beginning of time, and life was meant to be lost! You are heartless, it might be their destiny to fight this battle alone, but it is not their destiny to die trying.we have to help them, even if it does mean eternal damnation for breaking the code. Maybe you are willing to face an eternity basking in Hell fire, but I am not! Stop being so selfish and arrogant, the gods will have mercy on us. Maybe so, however, there is no guarantee that our powers will help them! Yes there is! Don't you see, Cloud and the others are the last line of defense. If Sephiroth succeeds in defeating the warriors, then his god- like powers will be restored, and then Heaven, Hell, and everything else will be next on his agenda. In that powerful of a form, we cannot stop him, but now, we can aid in his destruction, and end all of this.there is no other way. .All right.let's do this.  
Cloud couldn't understand, or even comprehend what had just gone on. His strength had suddenly returned to him yet again, but this time it was a different kind of strength. All of his dark gray orbs of Materia began to shine brilliantly again with color and magic power. Maybe they still had a chance.  
The others sensed the change too, one by one; their Materia began to flicker back into life. Vincent wasted no time; he immediately applied a Cure All spell to his friends, their energy returned. It was time; everyone took ready positions and concentrated. Barret took his gun arm in one hand and began to charge a tremendous blast. Vincent took his scythe and seemed to be in a meditation-like state. Cid readied his spear, Cait Sith turned up the volume on his mega phone, Yuffie took out her ninja shurekien, and the others followed in unison. "Ungarmax!" Barret roared, sending a golden beam towards Jenova. The beam pierced through her like a hot knife through butter. Jenova let out a deafening shriek that could have shattered glass for miles. It was time for the others to attack. One by one, the group attacked Jenova viciously, trying as hard as they could to destroy her. Jenova was oozing green blood from every visible orifice, her body was mangled, and she was filled with rage. Jenova attempted to whip Barret with her last remaining tentacle, but missed him completely.  
  
Jack leaped into the air and slammed the nozzle of his gun into Jenova's face, firing as he did so. Yuffie hacked away at Jenova's flesh with her bladed boomerang. Blood jettisoned in every direction, Tifa pummeled Jenova into submission while Vincent took slice after slice with his scythe. The tired warriors gathered together in a circle and their Materia started to float beside them. Jenova shook her beaten and mangled head with fear. As the warrior's Materia levitated, it took on a shape; it appeared to look just like someone they had known from a past that was long ago. An Ancient face appeared amidst the shining orbs, and Jenova screamed in agony. The pure sight of the Materia began scorching her body and filling her with power that ruptured every vessel of blood within her. With one last dying shriek, Jenova exploded with a rain of parts and bone. Volatile bubbling ooze caked the fighters as they stood their ground.  
Swing after swing, Sephiroth and Cloud battled. Both fighters refused to give up the battle. Cloud was wounded and out of breath, Sephiroth was fatigued and delirious. Neither warrior could gain the upper hand, neither was backing down. Chips and shards of metallic weapon flew in every direction with each swing of their blades. Sparks gave off with each steel clang of hot swords scraping against each other with every blow. It soon became apparent that Cloud could not win this battle with mere strength. But sheer determination was still not enough. Sephiroth was a prime example. Most of his energy had been all but sapped away, but his brutal thoughts and desires fueled him, kept him going. One wanted nothing but peace; the other wanted nothing but revenge and bloodshed. Two warriors with absolutely opposite goals had clashed, and only one would be walking away at the battle's end. The Huge Black Materia and Jenova had long been destroyed, but Sephiroth seemed to have several reserves of power.  
  
Then, the decisive moment came. Sephiroth pulled off a dirty move and tripped Cloud and pinned him to the ground. Sephiroth flipped his sword around in his hands so that the blade was facing downward at Cloud's neck. At the absolute last instant, Cloud jerked his head out of the way of the falling sword, but Sephiroth did manage to impale the very side of his neck, a half-inch behind the jugular vein. Cloud gasped for air and clasped his hands around the wound and applied pressure, trying to cut off the blood flow.  
  
"I wont miss a second time," Sephiroth hissed violently and raised the blade again. This time, something else came to Cloud's aid. Vincent dashed up from behind Sephiroth and quickly caught him in an arm lock that caused him to drop his sword. Cloud looked up and saw the rage-stricken Sephiroth struggle to break free, but Vincent was determined to hold him off until Cloud could rise. "Cloud! Quickly, you must use your sword and kill Sephiroth while you have the chance!" Vincent pleaded, his muscles aching to try and hold the behemoth before him. Cloud sighed and shook his head in dismay. "I can't Vince, if I do, you'll get killed too," Cloud yelled above the roar of the arctic winds flowing through the crater. "You have to Cloud! I don't care if my life is sacrificed! Besides, my son must pay for what he has done." Everyone in the group heard this as they slowly descended back onto the rock island. Everyone was in total shock, that is, except Cloud, he wasn't surprised.  
  
Cloud grasped his sword and with heartache filling his blood like a poison, he dashed forward and emitted a preemptive battle cry. Sephiroth saw this was the moment of opportunity; Sephiroth broke free of Vincent's right leg and aggressively bent forward. Vincent's body tumbled onto Sephiroth's back, Sephiroth yanked Vincent's arm and flung him into the air. Cloud saw this a second before it happened, but had already gained too much momentum, he couldn't stop himself.  
  
Vincent landed shoulder-first on the blade of Cloud's sword. Cloud gawked in horror and pulled the sword out of Vincent's pierced body. The wound wasn't terrible, but he'd bleed to death if he didn't receive medical attention soon. Cloud looked into the cold and emotionless eyes of Sephiroth, the demon. Or at least in Cloud's mind, he was a demon.  
  
Sephiroth was very amused with himself. He looked on at the weary fighters but saw something different in them. They were all standing behind Cloud, ready and willing to defend him if need be. All of them were prepared to give their lives for each other, as if they all were a family. Sephiroth felt something stir inside of him as he looked on. Tifa was going to go to every length to protect the one she loved, Yuffie was ready to do some damage, and the others were going to protect each other like they were best friends, even brothers.  
  
The site touched Sephiroth. He felt a sense of emotional fulfillment as he witnessed the miraculous site. Sephiroth blinked away a small tear, and when he looked back at the group, he saw something very new. It seemed there were spirits surrounding them. The Knights of the Round, Shiva, and the other summon spirits gathered behind. Trailing was an image of thousands of people, humans, Cetra, and other beings Sephiroth couldn't name. And at the front of the line, just behind Cloud, was a faint image of Aeris, the true queen of the Ancients.  
  
Sephiroth soon lost the small feeling of actual human nature, and began to feel dread, and an extremely strong sense of fear. As quickly as the spirits had appeared, they all seemed to be pulled into Cloud's sword in one magnificent typhoon of energy. Sephiroth took two steps back and gulped loudly.  
  
Cloud dashed forward, almost as if he were flying through the air. "Braver!" Cloud emitted a roar from deep within his body and leaped into the air with a gigantic slash. Sephiroth threw his sword in front of his eyes to block the hit, but Cloud's attack was too powerful. The attack shattered Sephiroth's sword like a baseball through a glass window.  
  
Sephiroth dropped the now useless hilt of his sword and grit his teeth in frustration. Cloud landed back onto the ground and prepared the next attack. "Cross-Slash!" cloud screamed and performed two diagonal slashes followed by an upward slice. Sephiroth stumbled backwards and threw his gloved hands over the fresh cuts in his skin and armor. He looked up at Cloud menacingly. "Blade Beam!" Cloud bellowed and threw the bulk of his sword to the ground and fired a tremendous beam of energy hurtling toward Sephiroth. Sephiroth felt his body sear with pain as the beams collided with him and struck him to the ground.  
  
"Finishing Touch!" Cloud spoke silently and swung his sword behind his back. The Lifestream swirled around the warriors and enveloped Sephiroth. He didn't know whether or not he was hallucinating, but Sephiroth seemed to picture the many faces of all the people he had slaughtered slowly raise out of his body. "Meteo Rain!" Cloud said while levitating into the air and twisting his sword until magical beams of energy manifested as meteors pelted Sephiroth and fractured his bones. Cloud landed on the ground and panted heavily.  
  
Everyone please, I can't beat him alone.  
  
The rest of the group heard Cloud's desperate voice echo in their minds. They nodded understandingly and prepared to help their friend. "Ungarmax!" "Beat Rush!" "Highwind!" "Dice!" One by one, all of Cloud's comrades came to his aid and used all of their powers against the tyrant of evil. Sephiroth became engulfed in a sea of fiery energy blasts. Sephiroth's body seared with pain and agony. Cloud saw his window of opportunity open, so he took it. Cloud commanded his Materia and it began to levitate around his body. The Materia orbs shattered like glass and the shards formed a protective barrier between Cloud and his friend's energy. Cloud raised the Lifestream Sword and dashed into the fire.  
  
Sephiroth gawked in horror as Cloud approached him at dizzying speeds. Cloud threw down his sword and prepared the final attack. "Omni-Slash!" Cloud roared at the top of his lungs, so loud that it shook the entire Northern Crater. Cloud slashed at speeds faster than lightning, transparent after images of his body were left in the wake of every attack, and they too attacked as well, dealing even more damage to the killer.  
  
Cloud leaped backwards and held his sword at a still position. Sephiroth stood in the energy blasts and could barely keep conscious; blood flowed from every available orifice on his body. "It's time." Cloud took his sword and with tremendous power sliced Sephiroth in half across the waist. But it didn't end there, Cloud moved faster than the eye could see, he was going to make sure that Sephiroth wouldn't be coming back. Cloud flew under Sephiroth's torso as it soared through the air and stabbed his sword upward into Sephiroth's ribs. Sephiroth gulped down a mouthful of blood and gasped as Cloud suddenly appeared above him. Cloud kicked the flailing torso in midair to bring Sephiroth's head closer to him. "This is it.Sephiroth.die!" Cloud screamed and thrust the entire blade through Sephiroth's forehead, shattering the sword in the process.  
  
Sephiroth felt the remains of his blood run down his face and into his mouth and eyes. He was totally and utterly shocked. Sephiroth looked upward and bellowed one last dying roar that shook the foundations of the island and crumbled its remains. Sephiroth tumbled downward into the endless abyss and fell to his ultimate doom.never to return.  
End of Chapter 8. Epilogue  
Ten months later, peace has finally returned to the earth. Cloud and Tifa are engaged to be married. Marlene is soon to attend middle school. Jack returned to his own time, happy to have met his little brother and to know him. Zack decided to return back to where he would have been killed by the Shinra soldiers, attempting to reset time to how it should have ended up. Cloud and him both thought for it to be for the best. Vincent mysteriously disappeared after the battle in the Northern Crater, supposedly to go off on another "spiritual journey". The spirit of Zack and Cloud's father can finally rest in peace, and so can Aeris'.  
  
But as Cloud stares upward into the sky with his loving wife and soon-to-be- born child, he senses an oncoming storm. He realizes that Sephiroth was only the beginning. As long as beings as good as him and his friends exist in the universe, there must always be an equal or stronger evil to combat it. Cloud arises and unsheathes his sword, knowing that his quest is not yet over, and that it truly will never be. But with the love and dedication of his friends, Cloud is ready to face any challenge that fate has to give him.  
The End.  
Well, there it is! Hope you all enjoyed my little (not so little) FF7 'fic. I hope for this to be my last fan fiction story. I plan to spend the rest of my valuable free time writing original stories. Whether you loved or hated it, email me at madms@worldnet.att.net or jonniee@linkinpark.com and tell me what you thought of my story. Or you can just give me a review! Thanks! ^_^  
  
P.S. I have a couple websites up (finally), check 'em out at , see ya'! _^ 


End file.
